<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by GhostOfTasslehoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834323">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff'>GhostOfTasslehoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020 (Ghost) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, L is a brat, Lawlight Week 2020, Light doesn't mind, M/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, One Shot, Snark and Banter, lawlight, now with beautiful gift art!, rivalry becomes something more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their tennis match, Light and L get a little… <i>distracted</i> from their respective goals. Neither of them mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020 (Ghost) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lawlight Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I think this tennis match has increased our notoriety around here.”</em>
</p><p>The crowd of students cheering and hollering outside of the court faded to background noise as L turned to look at Light, considering him with an amused quirk to his lips. “Notoriety?” <em> Is that what it is? </em> When Light merely snorted and turned away, L followed, falling into step beside him. “Where shall we go, then, Light-kun?”</p><p>Light glanced at him sharply, brow creasing in surprise. <em> Well, THAT’S presumptuous. </em> “Ryuga, I don’t think we’re <em> that </em> close yet,” he commented after a moment, shaking his head with an easy laugh.</p><p>“Oh?” Pretending confusion, L peered at him, one hand shoved in his pocket. “No, I suppose we’re not. I could call you Yagami-san, but I associate that with your father.” He left it at that and turned his gaze forward again.</p><p>The tennis racket L was dragging beside him caught slightly on the lip of concrete at the edge of the court, and Light winced before he could help himself, a flash of irritation sparking as he smoothed his features. <em> Does he have respect for anything? </em> Thankfully, L hoisted the abused racket onto his shoulder, and Light could breathe a little easier, veering towards the locker room. “It really isn’t that important to <em> me, </em> Ryuga,” he said, making his way down the row of lockers to the one he had commandeered for himself. “It’s just…” He trailed off as he stowed the racket away, pulling out his jacket and shower things. “Socially, it’s really only used between close friends.”</p><p>“I see.” L watched the proceedings impassively, chewing on his bottom lip to hide the smile threatening to break out. <em> I know you only care about social conventions to keep up appearances. </em> His tone held only a hint of teasing as he pointed out, “I don’t think we can get something to drink in the shower.”</p><p>Light just gave him a look that screamed <em> ‘obviously’ </em> and held out his hand for the racket, nodding when L handed it to him wordlessly. “I just need to clean up a bit before we go anywhere, I won’t be long.” He stowed it in the locker alongside his own and closed it, gathering up his things and stepping into the shower stall, acutely aware of the detective’s presence at his back like a silent shadow. <em> Is he going to follow me even into the shower?! </em> The thought made his heart race, and he swallowed hard, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on him as he began to undress.</p><p>L stopped awkwardly in the door, one thumb rubbing against his lips as his gaze followed Light’s movements. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before during his surveillance of the Yagami household, but seeing it up close and personal was… <em> different. </em> He let out a slow breath and nibbled at his thumb absently, trying to ignore the heat beginning to flare in his cheeks as he admired the play of muscle under skin. </p><p>He only realized the young man had spoken when he found himself staring at Light’s chest instead, blinking and raising his eyes to meet Light’s knowing gaze. “... Could you repeat that, please?”</p><p>Smirking, Light crossed his arms and said dryly, “I should have <em> known </em>you might have a thing for voyeurism. Are you just going to stand there and watch me the entire time?”</p><p>“Yes.” L hadn’t <em> meant </em> to say it, but regardless, he stared steadily at Light before adding, “I’m bored. Can you hurry up so we can go?”</p><p>Light blinked, then turned away with a laugh and a shake of his head to finish getting undressed. <em> Yes, I’m sure ‘bored’ is what you are, judging by that flush. </em> “You should get cleaned up too, Ryuga.” Turning on the water, he stepped under the spray, glancing over his shoulder at the detective. The invitation was plain on his face. “Give you something to do.”</p><p>L’s eyes widened at Light’s boldness, his hand dropping away from his mouth. <em> I should be careful here</em>. He was moving before the thought was even finished, and his clothes fell in a crumpled heap as he joined Light under the spray, momentarily blinded and blinking water out of his eyes. “I hardly see how this is going to help.”</p><p>Light snorted, taking the moment while L was preoccupied to look him over, lingering a little longer than necessary on the man’s crotch before gritting his teeth slightly and looking away. <em> Fuck, I didn’t think he would actually take me up on the offer. </em> His heart was hammering in his chest now, L’s proximity distracting and doing him absolutely <em> no </em> favors. <em> Remember your goal. It doesn’t matter how hot he looks like this. Get to headquarters, confirm he IS in fact L, and get on that task force. </em> “Are you still <em> bored, </em> Ryuga?”</p><p>L paused in pushing his hair out of his face, digesting that note of breathlessness in Light’s voice. “Well…” He took a step closer to Light and reached out to take the soap from him, a tiny smile on his lips now as Light gave him a dirty look. <em> No, definitely not bored. </em> “Not really.”</p><p>“Heh…” Light narrowed his eyes, jaw clenching as he watched L scrub himself down and pushing away the urge to grab the soap back and do it himself.</p><p>L bit his lip to stifle a snicker, giving Light a sly smirk before adding, “But <em> now </em> I’m getting hungry. This place you want to take me, will it have cake?” The look on Light’s face made him giggle, and he lowered his voice as he leaned in closer, “Were you just trying to get me in the shower with you? Be honest.”</p><p>“Of course not!” Light huffed in exasperation, nostrils flaring slightly as he snatched his soap back and turned away. <em> Insufferable man. </em></p><p>L followed him, protesting with a laugh, “Light-kun, I wasn’t done!”</p><p>Light turned around abruptly. “Shut <em> up, </em> Ryuga.”</p><p>“Make me,” L said reflexively, a sly expression on his face.</p><p>Light stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily and staring at L intently as those words went through him with a jolt. <em> MAKE you? </em> His gaze dropped to L’s mouth, now quirked up in a taunting smirk, and he stepped towards him. “<em>Make </em> you?”</p><p>L’s breath caught. <em> Oh. THAT pushed a button. </em> He took a step back, then lifted his chin defiantly, ignoring the way his body was reacting to Light’s tone. “That’s what I <em> said</em>.”</p><p>Exhaling slowly, Light smiled, a tingling anticipation building as he took another step forward. <em> You asked for it. </em> “Okay then.” He shoved L bodily against the wall, one hand in the man’s hair as he crushed his lips to L’s in a bruising kiss, swallowing down the startled moan L let out and <em> thrilling </em> at the way the man immediately grasped at him. <em> Oh HELL yes. </em></p><p>L’s eyes fluttered shut as a dizzying rush of arousal went through him, his grip on Light’s shoulders relaxing before sliding around his neck instead. He hooked one leg around Light, absolutely <em> delighted </em> when Light immediately reached down to grip at the back of his thigh and grind against him, whining into the kiss.</p><p>With great effort, Light broke the kiss, panting a little as he smiled down at L. “You are a <em> brat.</em>” <em> As much as I want to, we really shouldn’t do this. Last chance to stop this, 'Ryuga'. </em></p><p>“And you’re a <em> tease,</em>” L breathed back, eyes sparkling as he rolled his hips against Light, a grin blossoming on his face at that breathy little moan Light rewarded him with.</p><p>Light’s gaze darkened, his smile turning wicked as he trailed his fingers down L’s wet skin. “A <em> tease</em>, am I?” He squeezed L’s ass playfully before hoisting the detective up, satisfaction and arousal making him <em> throb </em> when L promptly wrapped his legs around his waist. He dragged his tongue up L’s neck, hips moving in a slow roll, his voice low and honeyed as he whispered, “Liar.”</p><p>L’s head fell back against the wall with a muffled thunk as he moaned, his body shuddering from the pleasant slide of wet flesh against his. “I<em> know.</em>” His arms tightened around Light’s neck and he looked down at him with half lidded eyes. “Don’t <em> stop</em>.”</p><p>The next couple minutes became a blur of tangled limbs and grasping, frantic motion, moaning pleas stifled by needy kisses, and a building tension between them that was nearly <em> electric, </em> until it <em> finally </em> broke. Light’s legs gave out, and he slid to the floor in a daze with L still in his arms, panting harshly and trembling from the aftershock of his orgasm. L’s face was pressed against his neck, his arms laying limply around Light’s shoulders as he took in shuddering breaths, and Light smiled a little as he felt L’s heart beating rapidly beneath his fingers. Finally, he laughed, reaching up to carefully stroke L’s hair.</p><p>Breathing finally under control, L slowly pulled back to look at Light from where he sat sprawled in his lap and cleared his throat. “I can honestly say that I was <em> not </em> expecting that,” he said softly, searching Light’s expression.</p><p>“Neither was I.” Light held his gaze for a moment, then glanced away with a faint blush, relaxing when he saw they were still alone. He chuckled, adding, “Good thing we’re still in the shower, hmm?”</p><p>“Yes.” L wiggled out of Light’s grasp, and stood up shakily. “I’m <em> starving</em>.”</p><p>“Pfft, I <em> bet.</em>” Light smirked at him as he followed suit, heart beginning to race again, this time for a different reason entirely. “Worked up an appetite, hmm?”</p><p>L gave Light an amused look as he quickly soaped off their <em> mess, </em> and tossed the bar at him. “Clean up, Light-san, I need sustenance.”</p><p>Light caught it and laughed, feeling a little indulgent. “Ryuga, after <em> that, </em> I’d say you’ve earned the privilege of calling me a <em> close </em> friend, wouldn’t you?” The split second of amazement on L’s face made it all worth it, and he smiled to himself, toweling off and reaching for his clothes. “Alright, let’s get you fed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="https://lawlightweek.tumblr.com/">Lawlight Week 2020</a> on tumblr.<br/>Or follow me for my other Death Note content: <a href="https://ghostoftasslehoff.tumblr.com/">ghostoftasslehoff</a></p><p> </p><p>Ohhhhh, FOLKS. The lovely and talented Ika drew a beautiful comic panel for this story, <a href="https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/post/622387545910755328/gift-for-the-talented-ghostoftasslehoff-based-on">here</a>, and I was <i>not</i> prepared! 😭♥<br/>P.S. You should also be following her at <a href="https://ikathemadhatter.tumblr.com/">ikathemadhatter</a> for more art and DN stuff! 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>